John Mikels
John Mikels (December 31, 1981) is a professional wrestling webmaster, journalist, columnist, interviewer, & Researcher and currently the creator of Insane Plan Wrestling. Since 2010 Mikels has worked extensively with Legends Pro Wrestling (LPW). Deaf Wrestlefest John Mikels was born in Pittsburgh, PA. Mikels a lifelong wrestling fan met the Legendary Iron Sheik at an autograph signing in 1996 when Mikels was only 14 years of age at the time and got his first real exposure in professional wrestling when spending the day with the Iron Sheik and helping carry his bags to his car, due to this John Mikels got an invitation to a wrestling event the next day where Iron Sheik faces Ko Ko Beware in the main event. The Event is a yearly event in Pittsburgh known as Deaf Wrestlefest and during the event The Iron Sheik challenged any fans from the audience to match or beat The Iron Sheik Persian Club Challenge. The challenge consist of 30 pound clubs by swinging it as many times as you can over the head, a record held by Iron Sheik was 106. John Mikels was allowed to stand in the corner of one of the fans who challenged him and was unsuccessful. Since the event, John Mikels has attended almost every deaf wrestlefest held in Pittsburgh. Once Mikels started to be more active in wrestling John Mikels has made attempts to be a part of the Deaf Wrestlefest Staff in advertising and promoting the event. Since no deal was ever made, Mikels was never officially on staff. However Mikels has recapped live reports for his newly made website Insane Plan and had opportunities to interview and work with many of its talents on its roster through the years. Early Start Mikels was featured in the fan section of the January 1999 Wrestling world magazine and was discovered by Barbra Kendell to join her staff as a writer for the new wave wrestling newsletter with the article Jump in the time warp with John Mikels which recaps WWE (then WWF) Pay Per Views from the past. Right after the tragic death of Owen Hart, the newsletter closed down with the last issue paying tribute to the life and career of Owen Hart Insane Plan In late 1999, Mikels met and formed a close friendship with former WWF Ladies Champion Leilani Kai and about a year later during a conversation, Leilani Kai express disappointment in the state of women's wrestling in the WWF & WCW and how they were being used as sex symbols opposed to being athletes which also included the craze on the internet. Mikels responded that if he knew how to build a website, he wouldn't show disrespect to the women of wrestling... Leilani made a deal if he learned how to that she would be his first interview for the website. Leilani Kai is known for rarely doing interviews... December 2000, Leilani Kai granted Mikels an interview for the website not known at the time and the website back then known as Women of wrestling was published in May 2001. Since May 2001 Insane Plan expanded to other aspects of professional wrestling including interviews with both women and men of wrestling, promoting and advertising shows, booking talents, raising money for charities, paying tributes to fallen stars, live recaps, wrestling columns, and also covered film, music, and UFC. Interviews Mikels most knowable interviews on Insane Plan includes Leilani Kai, Tracy Brooks, Beth Phoenix, Ariel, Paul Bearer, Gangrel, simply luscious, lollipop, Paul "The Butcher" Vachon, Velvet Sky, trinity, Jacquelyn, Nicole Bass, Angel Orsini, Primetime Elix Skipper, Axl Rotten, Malia Hosaka, Lanny Poffo, DH Smith, Chastity, Penny Banner, Lizzy Valentine, Baby Doll, Tori, Lady Alexzandra, Matt Bourne, Meatball, Socal Val, Gorgeous George, Lacey Von Eric, Shelly Martinez, Lauren Brooke, Christian York, Molly Holly, B.B, Jamie D, Fifi, April Hunter, Alison wonderland, and most recently Mschif, Shark Boy & Sonny Ono.... Other work During John Mikels early start on Insane Plan, He has also worked for the Pro Wrestling Connection as a WWE Velocity reporter which recaps WWE velocity weekly, Mikels has also worked for Hellaware Championship wrestling (HCW) official Website interviewer known as Johnny Mic interviewing the stars on its roster capitalizing on matches, events, and storylines before the company ceased operations.. John Mikels worked in the news and rumors section of Warned.net before going defunct and was a forum moderator of its sister site Revolution wrestling radio. Miss Elizabeth September 25, 2009, Insane Plan and misselizabeth.com formed a working relationship to keep the memory alive for the late First Lady of wrestling Miss Elizabeth. John Mikels a lifelong fan of Miss Elizabeth and the staff of the misselizabeth.com forum, on an assignment from both websites, John Mikels, Chrissy, & Renee met and traveled to Frankfort, KY to visit the resting place of Miss Elizabeth and documented the experience. Mikels has since worked as a forum moderator for the misselizabeth.com website and Insane Plan has formed a partnership with misselizabeth.com to campaign the right for the WWE to induct Miss Elizabeth into its Hall of fame. Due to the lack of induction of Elizabeth in the Hall of Fame, Insane Plan created its own version of the Hall of Fame with Miss Elizabeth as the first inductee set up with photos, fan tributes, career timeline, and comments from wrestling stars that knew her best. Since then giving the fans the right to choose via voting poll, Insane Plan inducted Macho Man Randy Savage, Mr. Perfect, Paul Bearer, Luna Vachon, Eddy Guerrero, Matt Bourne, Penny Banner, Nancy Benoit, Owen Hart & Sensational Sherri. In Your Face Wrestling In 2009 Insane Plan formed a working relationship with In Your Face Wrestling (IYFW) an Indy federation based in New York which included interviewing the top stars of IYFW and incorporating the interviews into storylines cross promoting both companies. Due to this, Indy veteran Alexandra who was the official Ring Announcer for the event was dressed up as Insane Plan's promotional Model Pandora Brew and was interrupted by The Northern Studd and during this segment, Northern Studd gave Pandora Brew (Alexandra under a wig) the option to be his valet. Pandora brew announcing that she was only here at the event on behalf of insane plan as Pandora Brew but under the wig she is "the hard-core cowgirl" Alexandra and that she is married to "Bad Religion" Maxx Burton. Burton came down to make the save for his wife.. Later in the event, John Mikels & Insane Plan was mentioned on the telecast as well as on DVD. John Mikels has stated that this is the best highlight of his insane plan career. Trash Talking Radio In 2005, John Mikels on behalf of Insane Wrestling Plan was invited to House of Pain wrestling (HOPW) in Butler, PA to report the event for Insane Plan which is where he met Mike Trash who host Trash Talking Radio who acted as a Manager for the event and in early 2010, both reunited when John Mikels interviews Mike Trash live on his own show Trash Talking Radio. First State Championship Wrestling Summer of 2010, First State Championship Wrestling (1CW) a new fed based out in Delaware looking to raise money for autism awareness contacts insane plan and invites John Mikels as a special ring announcer for the semi-main event at its debut show. A 3 way tables match that saw Crazii Shea beat Ian Daniels & Buddha with the help of John Mikels who stopped the 1CW official Referee George McIntyre who was paid to help Buddha win the match from interfering by hitting him in the head with a chair and helping Crazii Shea jump from a balcony and landed on Buddha and George McIntyre breaking the table for the victory. Legends Pro Wrestling The End of 2010, John Mikels met and was hired by Jack Blaze a controversial figure and promoter in the Ohio state valley to be an official member of the Legends Pro Wrestling (LPW) management team in helping behind the scenes, report it's live events, promote the shows, and work on projects as well as coming up with ideas and storylines to better LPW. John Mikels most best act of duty was to operate the background music of Jack Blaze's famous skit Jimmy Fart a bite off of legend Jimmy Hart setting a new challenge to AL Snow who just been inducted into the LPW hall of fame in the same night by Jack Blaze himself.. Since 2010, John Mikels still maintains a close relationship and on staff with Jack Blaze & LPW. Not Your Average Nerdcast As of 2013, John Mikels was asked to guest on not your average nerdcast podcast in a wrestling starcade best out of 3 falls trivia contest against the show's co host Mike O... on the Show when asked who was the biggest name interviewed by Insane Plan...John Mikels revealed the Late Paul bearer and told the story that he originally turned down the interview because of his legendary status in wrestling... John Mikels lost the trivia contest by one point gaining 16 points total and Mike O winning the contest by 17 points. Category:Professional wrestling journalists and columnists Category:1981 birthsCategory:Living people